The Colville Indian Reservation is divided into four districts. The districts are scattered across the reservation. The purpose of this supplemental grant is to hire two additional alcohol counselors for the other two districts (Keller and Inchelium). In addition, each counselor will travel 2,000 miles per month. The purpose of requesting so many miles is because the four districts are far apart and the alcohol rehabilitation centers are far away from the Colville Reservation. Some equipment and supplies will also be required.